


Spells, Quills and Teenage Thrills - A Sanders Sides Hogwarts AU

by VarisciteSkies



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff Patton, I'm British so I add u's to words deal with it, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Prinxiety - Freeform, basically the sides at hogwarts, gryffindor Roman, i dont know how often I'll update this, logicality - Freeform, ravenclaw Logan, shinanigans, slytherin Virgil, they all have different last names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarisciteSkies/pseuds/VarisciteSkies
Summary: This is a magical Hogwarts AU focused on our favourite boys!I'll probably update once a week so stay tuned and I hope you enjoy! ^-^





	1. trains

Logan had been preparing for his time at Hogwarts ever since he received his letter in the post. It's not as though he's particularly excited, in fact he was almost dreading going to the school. No, he wasn't excited, he just liked being prepared. Organising notes, gathering books, shopping for the required materials; he revelled in all of it! His issue was that, he, Logan Thomson, for the first time ever, was NOT prepared.

His parents were very serious people and by a very young age he had learnt to find logic and knowledge in all new experiences, but this school, the people there, the whole concept of magic. It just made no sense. So, that's how Logan found himself on the Hogwarts express, trying to keep a calm exterior while internally freaking out.

He gazed out of the window, watching the slightly dirty platform and three quarters fade from view and being replaced by the rolling hills of the countryside. He hadn't had a chance to say goodbye to parents as they had to go to work early that morning, instead being escorted by his Aunt to the station. He frowned slightly but brushed his disappointment away "Now isn't the time for messy emotions" he whispers to no one in particular. Realising that it was going to be quite a long journey to the school he got out a book 'Hogwarts through the ages' he reasoned that it was never too late for some last minute studying, despite the fact he had read the thick book four times over since he bought it only two weeks earlier.

Just has he became invested in the paragraph he was reading, a loud explosion sounded from the hallway of the train. Tentatively placing his book down, Logan opened the carriage door to peer down the hall in the direction of the noise. What he saw, instead of a hole in the train like he had been expecting (The explosion sounded very powerful), he saw a neon pink smoke screen. Emerging from the smoke screen at high speed, was another boy his age, not yet in his school robes. Before Logan could react, he was being thrown backwards into his carriage, landing on the floor with force, hearing his carriage door being slammed shut.

"WOW that was close," The new kid turned to face Logan, who was still on the ground, pushing his glasses up his nose "Sorry about that, I was being chased by some third years who were being like, mega jerks" ha gave a haughty laugh, offering his hand "I'm Roman by the way! What about you?"

Rather than taking the offer for help, Logan got up by himself, dusted his robes off and raised an eyebrow at Roman "I'm Logan," he didn't particularly care about the answer but his curiosity got the better of him and he asked anyway "Why were they chasing you? You don't really seem like the type of person to enjoy being chased" As he said this he sat down on the cushioned chairs, gesturing for Roman to do the same.

When Roman took his seat across from him, Logan noticed that he kept making quick glances into the hallway, which was now quiet and empty again. "Well you see..!" his over-the-top persona was back in full force, his voice loud and his hands flapping wildly along with his words "Those neanderthals over there bet me that I, the amazing Roman, couldn't cast an 'accio' spell!" his confidence went down a notch and he began to look slightly embarrassed, "turns out I actually couldn't and then it sort of backfired on to them and they got mad" 

"Oh, well I don't see why they got mad, you're only a first year. My question is why did you think you could cast it in the first place?" He began to overthink it "You know that you're a first year so you knew you probably wouldn't be able to cast it as you had no proper education in magic yet you did anyway as your pride was at stake but in doing so, you damaged your pride. That is very odd. You are odd" with his tangent being over he glanced up at Roman who had a blank look on his face. His shocked expression was quickly replaced with bouts of uncontrollable laughter that left Logan even more confused than he already was.

"I think that you and I are going to be amazing friends!" after a few minutes they fell into a comfortable silence, with Roman casting small puffs of smoke in front of his face for fun, and Logan reading a new book about astrology.

\-----------------------Meanwhile------------------------

This was it, he was going to die. There were people everywhere who were shouting and bustling, casting spells that went zipping past his ear, the train was huffing smoke that crowded his lungs that were already having trouble taking breaths and, his parent had already said goodbye to him, leaving him alone and on edge. "In for four, hold for seven, out for eight" the mantra repeated over and over again in his head but he was finding it increasingly difficult to follow the instructions. Just as he began to feel like he would never get on the train, a hand grabbed his, leading him through the crowd and into the first empty carriage on the train. 

Virgil opened his eyes, which he hadn't even realised he'd closed. In front of him was a boy who looked his age, grinning at him with pearly white teeth. "Hey there! Sorry i grabbed your hand, you just looked so sad, i hope you weren't waiting for anyone out there! I'd feel super bad if I separated you from your friend or something," through the rambling from this other person, Virgil let out a small, hardly noticeable smile.

"thanks" his face scrunched up a bit when he realised it came out slightly too quiet, fearing that his 'saviour' wouldn't hear him. To his surprise, they stopped talking entirely and smiled even bigger than before, if that was even possible.

"You're welcome new friend! I'm Patton by the way. Do you want a sandwich?" without prompting, a slightly crumpled sandwich was pulled from Patton's back pocket and shoved in Virgil's face with enthusiasm. Virgil politely declined and they both went to sit down on the seats, it occurred to Virgil that he hadn't told Patton his name but wasn't brave enough to interrupt him through his excited rambles about his many siblings and pets, only pausing for a few seconds to chew his sandwich (which he mentioned his mother made him for the journey). From this constant rabble, Virgil managed to figure out that Patton was half blood, his father being magic and his mother being a muggle. He also had no siblings at Hogwarts as he was the oldest.

Patton's voice, while quite loud and emotional, calmed Virgil down slightly. It was almost as if it had a welcoming feeling embedded into it. After a while he became more relaxed around Patton and hoped that they would be able to hang out more, despite their obvious personality and background differences.

At one point, an explosion sounded in the hallway, and the pounding of several footsteps passed with the slam of a carriage door. This immediately put Virgil out of his relaxed state of mind "what if the train crashes, what if there's someone on the train, what if we never make it to Hogwarts, what if we die..." the continuous "what if's" played endlessly in his mind and his breathing quickened. He only snapped out of it when Patton gently placed a hand on his arm. "hey, its fine it's just some silly third years chasing a kid." Patton's face fell slightly "He looked like a first year too, what jerks!". 

The incident had shaken him slightly, but he was able to relax once more, him and Patton having polite conversation for a while before Patton took over, noticing Virgil's slight discomfort with talking too much.

\-----------------------------------------------------------


	2. Boats and hats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back!! Maybe I'll do weekly updates from now on ;) (Dont count on it though lmao)

After a long train journey that left him tired and hungry after the only sandwich he had, Patton was more than excited to see Hogwarts over the horizon, backed by a beautiful sunset. The anticipation built even more when the train came to a stop and they were lead over to a magnificent lake and told to get in pairs. "Hey, wanna go with me?" He smiled, turning to Virgil and pointing to the boat closest to the two of them.

"Um," Virgil stopped and took a long, agonised look at the seemingly ancient paddle boat, "Is there like, another way to the entrance that we can take?" he knew it was a dumb question; all first years were required to go by boat to the main entrance, but the thoughts of the boat sinking or him falling in the water were slightly too much for him to push away and his frown only became more pronounced when Hagrid confirmed that the boats were, in fact, a mandatory escapade. Virgil looked to Patton once more, who had already climbed into the boat and was patiently waiting for him to join. "Okay, I can do this" muttering these reassurances under his breath and taking deep gulps for air, he stepped into the boat and sat down, quickly closing his eyes as to avoid looking into the depths of the lake which now seemed pitch black under night fall.

He soon felt a soft touch on his arm and opened his eyes to see Patton "Hey! It's okay, we're nearly there and the boats are self rowed so you won't have to worry about it sinking or nothin'" Patton then let his face fall into an easy but amazingly big grin, showing Virgil that everything was going to be okay. Virgil nodded his head slightly and looked around at the boats that were near them. They had left a little towards the back as Virgil hadn't got on the boats in such an excited fashion as many of the other students. Looking to his right he saw one boat that seemed to be going at the same pace as theirs with two other boys in it.

"OH MY GREAT EXCALIBUR! PATTON IS THAT YOU?!" the loud voice came from one kid in the boat, said kid leaning dangerously far over the edge of the sides, making Virgil sure he would fall in at any second. More importantly, Virgil wondered how this person knew Patton, were they already friends? Was he about to become a third wheel? Was he about to be excluded from everyone all over again? Most importantly, who was this new person?? Before his thoughts spiralled any more, his last question was answered.

"ROMAN HI!!" Patton, now also leaning over the edge of the boat, waved at 'Roman' with enormous amounts of enthusiasm for someone who had just been calmly comforting Virgil. Patton suddenly turned to Virgil with a bright smile, "This is my cousin Roman!" he then dropped his voice into a stage whisper "He's kind of a drama queen though so it's okay if you don't like him" with a cheeky grin and a wink he turned back to Roman who had put his hand over his chest in mock disgust.

"I totally heard that you know? UGH and you call yourself my cousin?" He dramatically let himself fall back into the boat (much to Virgil's relief, who knows what would have happened had he fell in) rocking it slightly. This action caused the other person in the boat, who had been awfully quiet, to speak up.

"You do realise that you've just proved, um Patton was it?" the new boy received a quick nod from Patton "Well, you've just proved Patton's point about you being a drama queen correct. Your over exaggerated actions are very distracting, I've been trying to read my book yo know" after shaking his head at Roman's response yet again, he put his book down and turned to Patton and Virgil, seeming much calmer, with a small polite smile decorating his face "I'm Logan by the way, it's pleasant to meet you both"

"Yeah, totally Logan! You really put Roman in his place haha!" Patton gestured to himself and then Virgil "Well you already know my name and this is... err" Patton's face fell as he realised his mistake "ah! I'm so sorry i forgot to ask your name! I'm such a bad friend already and we haven't even been friends for a day!"

At the mention of them being friends, Virgil's eyed widened slightly. He had never really had someone to call his friend before. He obviously had people who he spoke to at his old school but they ever made an effort to hang out with him or spend their free time with him, much preferring to spend time with better, more interesting people who didn't second guess their every action, making their games and play times boring whenever he joined in. Honestly, Virgil found making new friends incredibly difficult, especially considering that once you had been labelled the "weird kid" no one would want to talk to you, so he just stopped trying, leading him to utterly fear new people and conversations in fear of messing something up and seeming stupid. So when he let out a quiet "My name is Virgil" without a stutter, he shocked himself, but quietly rejoiced in the successful attempt at making friends.

Patton smiled at this, even though he only met Virgil this morning, he could tell that he had been a nervous or even anxious person. The fact that he had spoken made him really happy so when he called over to Roman and Logan "Yeah, it's Virgil!" and Roman let out a snort at the name, he became a little bit annoyed at Roman. He didn't become annoyed often but the fact that Virgil was already probably not very confidant, only for Roman to knock it down even more, did cause him to frown slightly. In the most intimidating voice he could manage (which still wasn't really that intimidating to someone who didn't know Patton very well) he said "What's so funny Roman? I think Virgil is a great name." Roman had not choice but to stop laughing and nod along to Patton.

After a few more minutes of chatting between the new friends, save for Logan who was reading his book, Roman and Patton discovered that Virgil could be quite sassy if he was comfortable. The friendly snaps he sent at Roman and the playful smiles he sent to Patton, with the occasional mock for Logan (e.g calling him a nerd, not very creative but they were only 11 years old after all) made him seem truly alive to the rest, the most animated they had seen him since they got on the boats. Only that quickly ended when the boats came to a sudden stop at the shore and all the small first years were herded like sheep into the great hall, where all the other years had already been seated in anticipation for the sorting.

Th though of being centre of attention was an excruciating though for Virgil, which caused his hands to shake slightly in the huddle of pupils crowded around the raised area. On this raised area, was a single wooden stool with a tattered hat seated on top, waiting for a student to place it on their head. However, for Roman, being centre of attention was what he lived for. Any chance he got to shine, he would make the most of it and make sure to shine the brightest, he was born to be on the stage and could only hope that his lessons in magic would assist him in doing so. While Virgil shook with nerves, Roman shook with excitement!

The endless names were called to the hall, with each student making their way up to the stool and being sorted, with cheers coming from the corresponding table. Eventually, "Prince, Roman" was called, a few people giggled at the way the name sounded when called last name first. Virgil decided to play on this saying "ha, go on the Princey" he had surprised himself, talking in such a calm voice despite his quickening of breaths and the shaking that was spreading to his legs. What he definitely didn't expect was for Roman to pout and turn slightly red, from embarrassment or something else, Virgil couldn't tell. 

Roman practically strutted up to the stool. This was his time to shine and he was going to make the most and put on a show for everyone. That was his plan but that was quickly put out of his mind when he had hardly let the hat touch his head and it yelled out "GRYFFINDOR" to the hall, leaving Roman in shock and the first years in peels of laughter at Roman who was quiet for the first time since he arrived at Hogwarts. 

Next in the small group of friends to be called was "Rogers, Logan". He sensibly made his way over to the stool, sat down and placed the sorting hat on his neatly combed hair. 'ah, I see much intellect and potential for a great wizard within you!' the hat pondered for a moment 'You do not like feelings and value knowledge very much. I think you will be' "RAVENCLAW". A cheer erupted from the Ravenclaw table and Logan made his way over there, already taking out his book but sending a small smile to both Roman in a silent apology and to Patton and Virgil in a kind of hope that they could still end up in the same house. Even though he didn't like feelings, it was a fact that having friends is very important to your well being, and frankly, he was beginning to like them, despite not knowing hem for very long.

Next up was "Sanders, Patton". Patton walked up to the stool, a little nervous, sending a thumbs up to Virgil who he felt kind of sorry to for leaving him alone. He also got a quick sorting, placing the hat on his head which without hesitation called "HUFFLEPUFF" he knew that he would probably get that already due to his family describing him as 'the most Hufflepuff kid there is' on more than one occasion (it wasn't HIS fault that he enjoyed making friends so much), but he was still a little upset at this news, his other friends had already been sorted into different houses, leaving only Virgil to possibly be in the same house as him. Nevertheless, as soon as he sat at his table he smiled to his new housemates and introduced himself with enthusiasm.

Last out of the group to be called was Virgil, when he heard his name his heart could have dropped from his chest. He could feel everyone's eyes on him as he made his way slowly up to the slightly crooked seat and closed his eyes as he sat on it, not wanting to see the faces of almost everyone in the school. The hat made him jump slightly when it began to speak straight into his head 'Hmmm, very interesting indeed. You exhibit very Hufflepuff-like traits...' he began to smile slightly at the thought of being placed in the same house as Patton 'Wait, whats this see?' he quickly became nervous again, 'You seem timid yet deep down have the noble ambition to overcome your flaws and prove yourself to others, not wanting to be left behind... very interesting indeed' Virgil began to dig his nails into his palm in frustration, he wishes the darn hat would make a decision already so he didn't have to be up here any more, 'ha, you have quite the mouth too? I suppose all that would make you...' the pause nearly drove Virgil insane "SLYTHERIN" with the decision being made, Virgil practically bolted to his new table, only just being able calm himself down in time for him to see the thumbs up he got from Patton and the smiles he got from Logan and Roman. 

He was just thankful that after the war, people didn't judge Slytherins as much, he's not sure he'd be able to take it if he was hated in this school too simply because something he couldn't control. As the newest headmaster finished up her speech, and the feast began to fill up the tables, Virgil had a thought. It wasn't an amazing revelation but it brought the tiniest of smiles to his face. 'Maybe this school won't be so bad'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the nice comments on the previous chapter :) hopefully you enjoyed this one too!!


	3. The first day of nonsense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's first day was an inconvenience.

After the grandest feast that he thought he had probably ever had ever had in his life, Logan his house's prefect to where their common room would be, taking in all the information he was told on the way there and, remembering the solution to the riddle that the portrait posed to the group. He knew that the riddle changed each time to he didn't really have any reason to remember it, but it ad been thought provoking and he had enjoyed thinking up the solution before the prefect did. He always strives to collect as much new information as he could, being unprepared was not on his agenda. At all. So, instead of sleeping in the amazingly comfy bed on his first night at Hogwarts, he spent his night looking through a book of the 100 most common riddles and solutions, trying to come up with his own answers that also would have fit. 

It didn't even occur to him to sleep at all that night which he instantly regretted the next morning when making his way down to the great hall for breakfast. He felt like death walking, and he gathered he probably looked like it too based on the reactions he got from his new found friends when he sat down at the shared house breakfast table. They gave him concerned looks but he guessed they chose not to comment on it considering that they weren't really that close yet. That's what he assumed anyway until Patton decided to open his mouth wide with a "Logan! Didn't you sleep?" the concerned tone of his voice made Logan feel slightly guilty, he didn't even know them that well but he was already making himself a burden to them.

"It's alright Patton, I simply wanted to catch up on some last minute studying before lessons so I wasn't misinformed about anything. It's nothing I am not used to so please don't worry too much" his attempt to lesson Patton's worry for him seemed to have the opposite affect. His face dropped and he shook his head.

The breakfast appeared in front of them and just before he grabbed any food, Patton's smile returned, slightly forced "Just don't make it a habit. I'd hate to see one of my new friends become a walking zombie in his first week here" he let out a small chuckle and then began to eat, continuing whatever conversation he'd been having with Virgil and Roman before Logan had arrived.

"Anyway, all I'm SAYING is that if a troll were to come after me, I would totally be able to beat it! Trolls are slow and dumb, not to mention ridiculously ugly!" Roman's argument was accompanied by wild gestures of his cutlery which sent some food flying across the table, straight on to Virgil's face.

Wiping away the tomato sauce, Virgil smirked at Roman "You sure you're not describing yourself there Princey? To be honest, I don't think there'd be much of a fight at all, the troll would probably mistake you for family and adopt you or something" Virgil let out a satisfied chuckle when he got the desired effect from Roman, who let out a very manly screech and puffed out his cheeks, just making Virgil laugh more. Even Logan let out a small chuckle.

"Okay guys, don't be mean" Despite saying this, even he had a mischievous smile decorating his face. "By the way, what do you guys have first? My timetable said that I have Charms!" he grinned and bounced in his seat when he said this, clearly excited at the prospect of getting to perform magic already.

Roman said he had herbology, which he wasn't all too happy about "Princes aren't cut out for dirt". Virgil had History of Magic, he blushed slightly when he admitted that he was quite excited for it, saying he was a bit of a history nerd even though everyone had told him that the professor- Professor Binns- was an absolute bore. Roman poked a bit of fun at him for that but it was all light hearted so no one really minded.

Their eyes turned to Logan as he glanced down at his timetable, when he saw what he had, his face lit up immediately "Astronomy! That is quite satisfactory" he didn't often admit to people that he enjoyed looking at the starts and learning about them, but even for an eleven year old, the vast expanse of space was something that had always fascinated him. It was seemingly never ending and held so many mysteries and opportunities that he couldn't help but be entranced by the very prospect of it. Growing up in quite a strict magical household, it was difficult for him to find a hobby that was allowed and actually enjoyable for him, but astronomy met both of those requirements so when he was young he often found himself gazing at the constellations to escape whatever the day had brought to him. 

He only noticed that he zoned out slightly when Roman let out a loud laugh "Pocket Calculator seems to be a bit of an Astrophile! I never would have guessed that our resident nerd was also a star geek too!" just as they all finished laughing, the food cleared and the bell for first lesson rang out throughout the great hall.

\----------------------

Logan made it to the classroom just in time to be let in, he'd been following a map but the stairs had given him some trouble so he worried he'd be late. When he got in the classroom he had to suppress a gasp. It was covered from wall to ceiling in star maps, each constellation carefully labelled in Latin. The deep blues of the map were nicely complemented by the purple and red swirling carpet, which was charmed to appear like a nebula. Hanging in mid air, were children's glow in the dark stars which gave a very welcoming atmosphere and reminded Logan of his childhood room, which while it wasn't as big as the classroom, was very similar in size thanks to his wealthy upbringing. Unlike the other classrooms he'd passed in the hallway, this one didn't have desks, instead the room was littered with cushions and bean-bags for the students to sit on, with clipboards for writing on. The 'seating' was also fitting for the room, with the bean-bags being a light blue and the cushions being a dark magenta.

Logan scouted out a bean-bag in the corner of the room, it was away from the other students who had already sat down in their friend groups. He didn't mind not sharing this class with a friend as he new that he wouldn't be talking to anyone anyway; the subject of the lessons would be far more interesting to him than anything else that people would try to talk about. He carefully sat down, grabbing a clipboard and arranging his parchment on top, ready to take notes when the Professor would begin the class.

"Okay students!" the sharp voice of their teacher cut through the murmurings of the class, getting their full attention "As you can tell, today we will not actually be looking at the constellations as it is daytime," a few quite "awes" came from some students "However, what we will be doing is learning some of the more recognisable ones, so that when we come to actually stargazing, you will know what to look for!" a small smile graced the teacher's face as she walked toward a chalk-board at the front of the room. Quickly and with extreme accuracy she began to draw part of a star map on the board, which as she drew, Logan recognised it as the constellation Capricorn. She turned back around when she was done and looked around the class "Now, I know it's your first day but can anyone name me the constellation I have just drawn?" 

As quickly as he could, Logan's hand shot up. She looked slightly taken aback at the speed but nodded for him to continue, "It's Capricorn miss" when he said this, some of the class whispered a little, shocked that anyone would know this, but the professor quickly shushed them and smiled at Logan.

"Yes! That's correct! Ten points to Ravenclaw" just when she turned back to the chalk-board, Logan heard a whisper from someone in the corner of the room.

"Ugh, of course a stupid Ravenclaw got it right. They're such know-it-all's i swear" As the boy huffed, a few giggles sounded around him and the boy smirked, his insult to Logan getting the reaction he desired.

Logan, despite the boy's comments about him, continued to answer the questions the professor asked. He didn't get anymore points for his house and the boy continued to whisper about "know-it-all Ravenclaws" but he wasn't going to let that stop him from talking about something that he greatly enjoyed. Not for one minute.

\--------------------------

A few more lessons passed by, Logan did decently in pretty much all of them and he was glad that his extra studying on the train had payed off. The boy from astronomy was in a few of Logan's lessons, but he tried his best to ignore the huffs he got every time he answered a question correctly, he figured that maybe the boy was just insecure about his own intelligence or something. This though was cut off when he was walking into the great hall for lunch however, when just as he was about to sit down, the boy approached him accompanied by a few other people and stood directly in front of him.

Now, Logan wasn't exactly one to become scared of people, but after what this boy had been saying today and adding the fact that this boy was quite a bit taller that him despite them being the same age. Logan felt intimidated. It was a feeling that he didn't particularly like having. Instead of acting on this fear however, he did what he did best and suppressed his emotions to blankly respond with "Can I help you with something... sorry I don't know your name yet" he cringed in his head slightly at the tone of his voice, he often had issues with sounding rude without meaning to.

"HA, nerd boy thinks he's funny! As a matter of fact you CAN help me with something," he smirked and turned to his friends, seeming to be hyping them up for something. He turned back to Logan, this time with a scowl "We all saw you practically fanboying over astronomy this morning so you should take pleasure in doing my homework for me!" as he said this, he waved the twelve inches of parchment in front of Logan's face "And if you finish that, then you can do all my friend's homework too. I'm sure you'll find it thrilling, Raven-bore" 

Logan was pissed. It was his first day and he'd already somehow made himself a target for bullies, he didn't have time for this. "I don't have time for this, I'm going to go and eat my lunch and you and your friends are going to go and do your own homework. I'm not your servant. I will not be doing any favours for you. And, might I remind you, you still didn't answer my question about your name." he paused for breath and his face darkened "If you weren't paying attention in class because you were too busy whispering falsehoods to your friends, then that is your problem and you should try to learn the information for yourself" 

As he tried to walk passed his new found enemy, he was grabbed by the shoulder and pulled backwards harshly. "My name is Zach, and you'd best remember it because you'll be seeing more of me around from now on," When Logan chose not to respond, Zach scowled "What? Afraid to fight back now?"

Logan looked Zach dead in the eye "I try not to enter a battle of wits with an unarmed opponent." At this, Logan pulled his shoulder out of Zach's grasp and walked over to his friend's table, grabbing food at random out of rage.

Roman, Virgil and Patton stared at Logan in shock, none of them had wanted to interfere with what went down. Patton was the first to regain his thoughts "OH MY GOODNESS LOGAN THAT WAS SO COOL!!" Patton shook Logan's shoulders in excitement, grinning from ear to ear. "I would've been super scared but it was like you weren't even scared at all! Who were they by the way? Have they been bothering you? Are you okay?" Logan calmed down at Patton's caring questions, glad to know that he wasn't alone.

"Patton, I am fine. They probably won't bother me again, people like that usually want easy targets. Someone who will give in easily and not stand up for themselves. Now that they are aware that I am not who they are looking for so it is likely that they will stop." at these reassuring words, Patton calmed down and Roman and Virgil came back to their senses, conversation continuing as though nothing had happened at all.

And Logan smiled easily. He had friends here, he reminded himself. It wasn't going to be like it was back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think each chapter from now on will be focused around a certain character's POV (still kept in 3rd person though) so that the fic will be more balanced out for each character. The order of characters will likely follow the order that they were introduced in chapter one (Logan, Roman, Virgil, Patton) but it could change around depending on which part of the story we're at.


	4. We're soarin~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's flying experience is...... limited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that awful reference for the chapter title XD

Roman's first week had been spectacular. Of course all the usual lessons were fun and interesting; he liked charms, astronomy was fascinating and, herbology offered him a unique challenge. However, all the lessons he'd had so far paled in comparison to the excitement that flying lessons offered. He'd only been on a broom-stick once before his first flying lesson at school, so he'd been a little shaky at the beginning and he'd be lying if he said it didn't take him a total of thirteen tries to even get the broom in his hand, but once he was in the air, it was exhilarating!

But, the thing that made it the most fun lesson for him was that it was one of the lessons that he shared with the Slytherins. That meant that he got to show off to Gryffindor's rival house, and most importantly, Virgil. Their semi-rivalry had been kind of accidental but it was all in good fun, only starting because Roman needed an effective way to ease Virgil from his nerves and egging him on into challenges seemed to be a very effective way of doing so. 

Today was no different. Roman bounced down the field in excitement, Virgil's arm in one hand, broom in the other. "Come ON moody and broody, we're going to be late!" he turned and huffed, while still maintaining the quick pace he had. Virgil scowled but sped up nonetheless. When the large quidditch pitch came into view, Roman dragged Virgil even faster and they arrived in no time, lining up with the other students, parallel to the teacher who was waiting impatiently.

"Okay, now we have everyone here," He gave a pointed look to the two late arrivals, Roman felt Virgil tense up beside him; Virgil hated being in trouble, "We can carry one from where we left off last lesson!" as he said this, he began to float above the ground slightly on his broom, flying in small circles above the first years, "You will all get in to partners and practice throwing the quaffle while in the air. Start off one meter above ground and carry on gaining height for every correct pass you make." he gave one more pointed look to the kids before adding "Do. Not. Fall. Now go and practice" and with that he flew to the side of the pitch while the students scrambled to find partners and the best quality quaffles.

Roman could see Virgil fidgeting and looking around beside him, didn't Virgil just assume that they'd go together? He guessed not since he looked so nervous "Come on JD-lightful, lets go practice some quidditch!" he gave his best grin while holding up one of the discarded balls that had rolled to his feet, "Well? what are you waiting for? Get on your broom!" Roman rapidly kicked off from the ground, Virgil following closely behind him.

Roman threw that ball to Virgil, who stumbled slightly but caught it "Where do you keep finding those awful nicknames? What does 'JD-lightful' even mean?" Roman caught the quaffle thrown at him with ease and they rose another meter off the ground.

"Isn't it obvious? It's a Heathers reference of course!" quaffle thrown, caught and they rose again.

Virgil's confusion grew even more, "What's Heathers?" they flew up another meter, barely even trying.

"WHAAAT?! YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF HEATHERS?!" his broom wobbled a bit with his outburst, but they still carried on throwing and catching the ball, "It's such a good movie! I can't believe you've never seen it? Next thing you'll say is that you've never even watched high school musical!"

"OH! I get it now," Virgil smirked while throwing the quaffle extra hard at Roman, "Movies are those muggle things right? No wonder I have no idea what you're talking about." with a few more offended noises from Roman, Virgil began truly laughing for the first time since he got to the school. That ended pretty quickly when he looked down and realised that they were at least 80 feet from the ground everyone was watching them. The air left his lungs and his knuckled turned white from gripping the broom handle slightly too hard. He began to gasp for breath slightly as the ground below swirled in his vision.

"Hey! Virgil, just look at me," Roman kept his voice soft but loud enough to be heard from their distance from their game of catch, "Just look at me okay? Lets just float down! Easy!" Virgil nodded vigorously while heavily gulping "Hey why don't we do the breathing exercises? What was it that Patton said? In for four, hold for seven, out for eight right?" Virgil nodded again. 

After a couple controlled breaths, Virgil calmed down a bit more. Then, to his surprise, his feet made contact with the grass of the quidditch pitch, he looked up in shock to see Roman grinning the widest smile he had ever seen him do, "See! I told you it was easy!" they both turned around when they heard the teacher clearing his throat.

"That was an excellent example of practice, boys" Virgil frowned slightly, he guessed the coach hadn't seen his near panic attack "We'll do a few more drills and then go back inside" the drills included, more pointers on broom control while in the air and such. Roman made sure to pay attention because while first years weren't yet allowed to join the quidditch team for their house, the flying lessons were something exclusive to first years and Roman had decided long before he joined Hogwarts that he wanted to play. That meant training and practising as hard as he could whenever he got the chance, it was his dream.

Walking back inside, after putting the spare brooms back in the shed, Virgil caught up to Roman. He wrung his hands a second before blurting out "Sorry for ruining the first activity for you." 

"What do you mean? You didn't ruin anything," Virgil just went quiet and Roman feared he'd said something wrong but when the moody boy just nodded his head with a small "oh okay sorry" and went to his next class in a hurry, he almost felt happy. Happy that he got to spend a great lesson with a friend, but also happy that in that great lesson, he'd gotten Virgil to come out of his shell slightly and, while it hadn't lasted long, Roman was proud that he'd gotten Virgil to laugh like he did when they were flying.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!! I don't know how often I'll update as I'm supposed to be doing GCSE's atm but just stick around i guess ^-^.


End file.
